


Carousel

by AmiLu



Series: 21 days writing challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro has you all figured out Keith, your crush is no secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: There is an alien carousel and Lancereallywants to try it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 21 drabbles that I'll be doing for [this tumblr writing challenge.](http://kurosakiami01.tumblr.com/post/155499868971/3-week-challenge-6-word-sentence-prompts.)
> 
> (I hope this gets my creative juices flowing to tackle my Voltron Bang project! *rubs hands*)
> 
>   
> **DAY 1**  
>  Prompt  
> He knows and that’s _not_ comforting.

“No.”

“Oh, c'mon, man!”

“No. I won't.”

“Don't be like that!”

“Like what?”

“That! You know—” Lance moves his arms around in a gesture that doesn't really mean anything to Keith, “—grumpy and… frowny and… _stuff_. Live life a little!”

“Lance. What are you—” Keith stops and shakes his head, frustrated. “You know what? Nevermind.”

Lance perks up at that. “You'll do it, then?”

Keith glares and starts walking faster. “No.”

“Keeeeeih!” he whines, hurrying to catch up with him. “Keith, Keith, Keithy boy—” Keith ignores him to the best of his ability, and it backfires when Lance decides to put his _arm_ around Keith's _shoulders_ to stop him. It works. “C'mon, mullet man! Let's do it!”

“No, Lance, stop. Why are you like this? You're not a kid!”

“Wow, yes, because you are a mature adult all the time, uh?”

Keith groans. “That's not it! Argh! Don't make this about me, it's not!”

“Uh, it actually kind of is, y'know. You're being a baby and don't wanna come with me! It's all about you!”

Keith feels his neck redden and hopes that his cheeks don't decide to follow its example. “I'm not hopping onto that carousel, Lance!”

“Why!?” He lets him go, pouting. Then he looks at him shrewdly, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “… Are you scared?”

“I'm _not_ scared, idiot,” Keith bites out, offended. “It's just a fucking carousel!”

“An _alien_ carousel, in an _alien_ planet made with _alien_ tech,” he points out and narrows his eyes as he leans over closer to Keith, invading his personal space without much thought.

Keith is not sure what he's saying anymore. The loud beating of his own heart won't let him hear the exact words.

Lance's eyes widen and his smirk becomes a mix between delighted and smug. “Oh my Lion, _y_ _ou are!_ ”

Keith is definitely blushing now, even if it's more out of rage than any possible embarrassment. “I'm not fucking scared, Lance! It's just—it's a dumb idea!”

“Nu-uh. I don't buy it. If you weren't scared, you wouldn't be making so much of a fuss.”

“You are the one making the fuss!” Keith barks indignantly. Lance taps his chin with a finger three times as he examines Keith's face. He doesn't look convinced, and dammit, Keith knows he's doing it on purpose to rile him up, to get him to accept to accompany him because neither Hunk nor Pidge are around to do so and he won't go by himself. He knows, and even so, he is already caving.

Damn it all. Damn Lance and damn his stupid face and damn Keith's stupid crush on him.

“Fine!” He throws his arms over his head, exasperated. “Let's go, lead the way!”

A snort catches Keith attention just before Lance starts dragging him back towards the general place of the carousel. He spots Shiro looking at them and trying to hide his amusement behind his hand, so he scowls at him. It only works to make him snicker more. The knowing, mischievous glint in his eyes as he looks from Keith to Lance and back to Keith makes Keith feel like a deer caught in the headlights.

Uh-oh. Shiro knows about Keith’s crush. He knows, and now knows that Keith knows Shiro knows, and for some reason, that’s not comforting. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://kurosakiami01.tumblr.com)! :D  
> 


End file.
